Gokaiger's Beginning
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: This is my version of how the Gokaiger's met! The Pairings are where you have to read and find out by yourself! FINISHED!
1. Abandoned Desert

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SENTAI!(I WISH..BUT I DON'T)…I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AT ALL! (IF THERE IS ANY OC'S(PROBABLY) THEN JUST CONSIDER THEIR MINE!)

Also, please consider that this is my FIRST super sentai story! Also this is my second story! My first is involved of power rangers super megaforce(American version of this version) it's called 'secret of a ranger' Please read that also if you didn't already!

P.S. also, as of like the ranger appearances…it won't be in order like the season..for example it went: Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and then Gai. You will have to see what order this will be in but of course Marvelous will be the first gokaiger that will say the same!

PLZ review and comment!

* * *

_~~flashback~~_

"_Marvelous….you must take this ranger key..it's the only hope to win against the Armada Forces" A man breathed, almost in his mid-forties._

"_Dad! Don't leave me!" A kid with spiky hair about maybe 8-9 clunching the man with all his might._

"_Marvelous..take them! You must form a team of rangers to defeat them!" The man explained, as he jammed the red pirate key, and a weird-looking phone in the young Marvelous's hands._

"_How will I find them?"Marvelous bawled, as his hands where clunching the phone and ranger key in his hand. His tears where falling unto his dad's face._

"_You will learn by destiny and fate Marvelous. Have them as your guide…"the man breathed, as his hand fell still. Forever._

_~~ End of Flashback~~_

"Don't worry father. I will defeat those bastards. Even if it is the last thing I do." A man whispered about in his mid-20's, he was standing at the foot of a gravestone. A grave stone that was made in the middle of nowhere. "Well, let's go Navi. It's time to look for the greatest treasure in the universe." Marvelous ordered, as he putten a bag over his shoulder. Marvelous was following a pack of abandoned survivors of a major armada attack of their village. To Marvelous, that's not his problem. It never was his problem. He had nothing to loose. Except the fact that they're stranded in an abandoned dessert, with nothing but your wits to survive

"Hey move out of the way! Move over wanted pirate! Get off the road!" Was all Marvelous could here as he was going the opposite way. With a close robotic brown bird at the head his heels. All of a sudden, a man came up to him

"Hey! Get your raggedy butt off the road or turn around!" the man hissed in Marvelous's face. All Marvelous did was gave daggers at the man.

"Yeah well buddy, you don't own the road. So you either get smashed too million rotten pieces of crap, or move along to your Unforgettable life of a place!" Marvelous barked, his face only inches away from the man.

"Please don't hurt me! Me and my family had been walking all day and night!" The man explained nervously his hands in surrender, as he pointed to a homeless lady with two little boys each about 11.

Marvelous scoffed, and walked away."Bird. How much longer do we got till we get to the end of this forgot road of people?" Marvelous asked the bird. "Almost about a few more miles, Captain Marvelous!" The bird squeaked, flapping his wings up and down.

_Meanwhile…_

Don Dogoier was sleeping peacefully in his tent. "Man…was that a good nap or what guys?" He exclaimed, as he yawned. He sat up, to realize no one was there.

"Van? Vladimir? Todd? Mitchell? Lisa? Mary? Where is everyone?" Don wondered as he spoken aloud. He scratched his orange curly hair in frustration. "Not again!" He stomped in anger. His family and friends always love to ditch him and make him fend for himself. But he usually always had a plan to find a way to find his way to his clan. But stranded in a middle of a dessert, he knew he was going to find his fate of death.

He then saw human footprints that was going north, so he grabbed his green satchel, and started to walk. Little did he know that he was getting followed, by two very unfamiliar people.

"Hey! Snot-rocket! We're for that expensive explosive that you said you would make for us!" One of the two men yelled. Don completely stopped in the middle of his tracking, as he gulped loudly.

"Ohh…well I didn't have time to finish it…because…"

"Because what? Your clan left you stranded in the middle of the dessert? Excuses..." The other exclaimed.

Don immediately ran and never stop. "Get him!" Yelled one of the two men in black.

Don ran for the hell of his life. He knew when they caught him, he is going to be in a hell lots of trouble. He had to give himself credit for trying to run away. But he never looked in front of him, as he was too worried of the back.

_Meanwhile…_

Marvelous was looking at his Mobirate. "Okay...Now which code will lead me to the GokaiGalleon."Marvelous mumbled to himself. As Marvelous was only looking at the Mobirate, not looking where he is going.

"Marvelous…"

"Shut up Bird."

"Marvelous! Ahead of you!" Navi squeaked again.

Marvelous slumped his head in front of him. All of a sudden, he got stumbled over by a person.

"What the Fu-"Marvelous was going to say, but stopped. The person looked like he was different, he must of not been a survivor. He pushed the boy off of him, and sat up.

"Watch where you're running your feet kid!" He barked. The person had golden Orange curly hair with bangs. He looked as if he was about to fall to his death.

"Oh please help me! Those men are after me!"He pleaded, as he fell to his knees, begging Marvelous to forgive him, as he pointed to where he saw two black people come running up.

Marvelous grunted his teeth, as he pulled out his Red Pirate ranger key and Mobirate. He pushed Doc behind him as he called out two words.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Marvelous then got transformed into a spandex suit, with a golden collar, with a main black chest and spandex. He had Red with silver boots and gloves. In the middle of his chest was a Jolly Roger Symbol, and his face was covered which looked like a motorcycle helmet that was shaped like a pirate hat.

"GOKAI RED!"

Don was astounded at the transformation. He never saw such power ever at his whole life.

"Sounds like we're gonna have to kill this man to get to him.." One hissed to the other. The other chuckled.

"Fine with me" He added to his partner.

Marvelous smirked under his helmet. He then pulled out a Saber that could slice through anything, also a gun that was matching the saber. Both had the Jolly Roger Symbol on the handle of the sword and tip, with the sides of the gun. "Woah.." Doc exclaimed quietly.

"Come at me..Dumb and Dumber" Marvelous threatened.

Both Criminals came running straight forward Marvelous, shooting with their Sub-Marine Guns. All he did was block the bullets with his saber, slicing them in half. He was only walking.

"What?! How is he doing that?!" One of the two exclaimed in disbelief. But it was too late. They ran out of bullets

Marvelous then took out his Red pirate ranger key and put it in his saber, he then put the slot down.

"FFFFIIINNNNAALLL WWAAAVVEE!" Marvelous yelled, as he shot a blast and then took a strike to boost it up as it then striked up both men and swooped them away.

"OH MY GOD! That was amazing!" Don exclaimed excitedly, as he was jumping up and down in front of Marvelous.

Navi was trying to calm him down but it was no use.

"Go away." Marvelous sternly said.

"Can I join you? We can search for treasures all over the galaxy!" Don exaggerated.

"No."

"Come on! I will carry your stuff for you?

"No"

"I can fix anything! Ships, Boats, Vehicles, I can clean for you!"

Marvelous stopped, making Don run into him from the back.

"Can you Track?" Marvelous asked, as he smirked and looked at Don. Navi was amazed. Was it finally to come that Marvelous found his first teammate.

"Of course! I can track down Humans,ducks,dogs-"

"Ships. Can you Hunt down spaceships? Armada Air Forces?" Marvelous asked straight up

"Oh! I guess?"

"Take these. This is a Green Pirate Ranger key. This is a Mobirate. Now let's go. We are already behind." Marvelous Demanded, pushing a Green pirate ranger key and Mobirate in Don's hands."What's your name?"

"Don. Don Dogoier."

"I'm Marvelous. By the way, I'm gonna call you Hakase. Seems more fit." Marvelous ordered, as he made Navi follow him.

"It's time Luka...It's time for revenge." A Girl with long Dark Brown Curly Hair hissed, as she was wearing binoculars.

A girl with the same hair color but straight and a little past shoulders, chuckled and cross her arms. "Don't worry, Lexi. Those little Pests will pay on what they did to our family." The supposed Luka had said, who was standing by her sister. "Call down the others. We need to steal some more energy crystals from the Armada Air Forces before we attack." Lexi commanded, as she shooed Luka away.

"Those Pretty little Pests of a palace won't be there too long till we get our hands on that baby Prince. And then the fun begins" Luka whispered harshly to herself, as she went back to camp.

* * *

So… How do you like the first chapter? I think I liked writing it…especially the very end! Hehehe…

Please Review and follow! The faster the reviews come in the more I will update!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Yellow Gokaiger

Yellow Gokaiger….which means that you can tell that LUKA is the next gokaiger to join.

Btw, this will be a long chapter!

P.S. This will be a long chapter because Luka will have the darkest past and so she will have a longer chapter…doesn't mean I don't like Ahim, Joe, or Gai(Their amazing also)!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marvelous-san! We've been walking for hours!" Don exaggerated, as he was slouching and was holding almost all of Marvelous's stuff.

"We've been walking for 30 minutes." Marvelous said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well then we must keep walking!" Don said, trying not to act like he wasn't tired. Who marvelous just rolled his eye's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! Here's the plan. Since there's a big occasion tonight at the Royal Carthya Palace, we want all of the rest of the village to go attack straight on. Me and Lexi will go undercover and kidnap the 3-year-old Prince Sage Carthya. Lexi will tell why." Luka was the girl with dark brown almost black straight hair with bangs. She was about 5'8 and she looks like she can't fight, but if you mess with her, your dead meat.

"The reason why we are kidnapping the future King of Carthya is because we will raise him to believe that his parents where only going to use him for their younger smarter brother, the new born, William Carthya to take over. Then we will have Sage fake his death without himself know it, and the whole country of Carthya will let William take over when he is older enough. We will let Sage have his anger rule of him and he will go after his brother, and the whole kingdom will fall. Then we, Village of Carthya will take over the Palace and take revenge on what they did to our friends and family!" Lexi finished, as she clutched her right hand together as a fist and put in the air. Luka and the survivors did the same signal as finally Lexi did her evil devilish smirk and turned to Luka. "Luka…I take the responsibility of you kidnapping the child. You will have a week to give it to me. If you don't I will find you, and I will kill you. I don't care even if you are my younger sister." Lexi demanded, as she gave Luka a Black robe to cover her body and face with a spear and a gun.

Luka laughed like she made a joke. "I would never betray you sis. What they did to Fia I will do to them. Don't worry that kid would be as good as new." Luka explained, as she put on the Black robe and she put on her brown leather armor around her arms and legs and put the spear in its holder like the gun and she bowed and she jumped over the ledge. Lexi smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marvelous. It's getting a little dark. Should we set up camp?" Don asked, as he was still holding Marvelous's stuff. Marvelous snorted. "Do you know how to make a fire? I am too lazy to do it." Marvelous ordered, as he made Navi get a big rock for him to sit on.

"I need two rocks though." Don said, as he was searching for two good enough rocks at the hard sandy desert floor. Navi threw two average rocks at don who caught them.

"There. But Marvelous I can't find any big enough rock." Navi said with her usual bird voice. Marvelous sighed. "Whatever. Hurry up, Hakase. It's getting a little cold out here" Marvelous kept demanding.

"Alright, LET THERE BE FIRE!" Don exaggerated as he sliced both rocks together which made a spark that flew into the pile of sticks. The fire had busted to life as it was eating up the wooden sticks. Marvelous and Navi both where astounded at the amusement. "Well I guess you are useful. Somewhat." He mumbled, which to Don was a compliment, who tried not to smile.

Right about both of the rangers where going to go to sleep, they heard music. Marvelous immediately sat up and smiled. "Who cares about going to bed? I want to go that festival! Navi treasure navigate on where that is at!" Marvelous commanded, as he put on his Red Pirate long-coat. Don groaned, as he touched his forehead. He sat up from his comfortable spot on the soft sand. At this point the fire was about to go out because most of the sticks where burned out to ashes.

"It's coming from over the north sand mountain! It's at the Royal Palace of Carthya!" Navi exclaimed. Marvelous smirked as he picked up his mobirate and Red ranger key.

"Hakase."

"Yes!?" Don asked, as he picked up everything and was standing up now, facing Marvelous.

"Lets morph. Say Gokai change with me, Okay? Then say Gokai Green after me. Got it?" Marvelous ordered, there was a serious tone in his voice which meant that Don better listen. "Oi, Marvelous!" Don exclaimed, as he saluted as a soldier. Marvelous rolled his eyes.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Don followed suit to what Marvelous did.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

As then, Don got transformed into a spandex suit, with a golden collar, with a main black chest and spandex. He had Green with silver boots and gloves. In the middle of his chest was a Jolly Roger Symbol, and his face was covered which looked like a motorcycle helmet that was shaped like a pirate hat, he looked a little different with the helmet design rather than Marvelous's also instead of red, he had a dark green color. Don was head over heels, even if it was almost two hours before midnight and he could barely see his suit.

"GOKAI RED!"

"GOKAI GREEN!"

"Good. Let's make a show of it!" Marvelous exclaimed as he ran towards the North sandy mountain, with Don close behind him and Navi right behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka Millfy was on top of the Royal Palace, only inches away from killing another Guard in her sight. The guard was whistling as if nothing is going to happen. Yet. Luka pulled out her spear, as she sent it flying through Guard's chest right through the heart, in one swift motion. The guard didn't have time to speak to warn any other of his friends, as he finally went still.

"These guards are so pathetic." Luka scoffed, as she pulled out her bloody spear from the guard's chest. She cleaned off the blood with a deep red crimson cloth which it was white but turned red from whipping off all of the Guard's blood of the palace. Luka was home-free, the only thing she had to do next was wait. It was exactly 10:25. It was the time where the ceremony begins, almost when her village attacks with pride and vengeance for her and Lexi's little sister, Fia.

As then, Luka heard cheers and whistling as then she saw King Edward and Queen Leah each holding a hand of the 3-year-old Prince Sage. Luka smiled. _"I would like to present our future king of Carthya, Prince Sage!" _King Edward yelled, as he picked up his son and he put him up in the air for everyone to see.

"Almost there…" Luka mumbled under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marvelous! I have feeling something is going to happen during the ceremony!" Nevi warned, as they arrived. Marvelous looked around as he saw some faces pop and down over the hedges of the grass. Marvelous shook his head.

"Bird's right. Hakase, I want you to follow me. Bird, I want you to go over the hedge and see if there is a army about to break loose. If anything suspicious, report back me or Hakase. Got it?" Marvelous Commanded. Don and Navi nodded their heads, in agreement.

Navi went over the 10-foot hedge as then she saw a mile of hungry survivors with pick forks and guns and bombs. They looked like they wanted revenge. Navi then completely flew straight down to find Marvelous and Don. She finally found them.

"Marvelous! Don! There's a huge army of villagers ready to attack!" Navi screatched.

"I knew it. They are the village of Carthya. They are the poorest village out of Carthya. They came back for revenge. I overheard some people from about a few hours before Hakase toppled over me." Marvelous exclaimed, looking over at Don when he said the last three words. "Hakase, me and you are to go after the son, Prince Sage. I think their after him." He said, gotten out his gokaisabre and gokaigun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of a sudden, then the whole palace heard a huge bomb, as then hundreds of bullets, and spears and fog came rushing out. "Bingo" Luka hissed, as she jumped over the edge. In the corner of her eyes, she saw that Lexi was aiming for the King and Queen, but Luka knew to only hurt them badly but to not kill them, but Lexi didn't aim for their son, Prince Sage. All of her friends went and was killing all of the people of the crowd. Luka threw a bomb full of gas where you couldn't see anything. She was only inches away from snatching the kid. But then…

"_You get your hands off of my son!" _a voice screamed. Luka looked up. It was Queen Leah. "Shit" Luka breathed, as she saw the King Edward was fighting off some of the villagers and Lexi, and as Queen Leah ran for her life. Luka put her spear back into the rightful holder, as she knew all she needed was to tire down the Queen. Luka knew she couldn't kill the Queen, so all she had to do was cover her face and kid nap the boy.

But as she did, she saw at the corner of her eye that a man around her age, maybe a little older, with black spiky hair almost down to his shoulders, with a red long pirate coat was also following the Queen. He was followed by the same age boy with orange curly hair. "Damnit" Luka cursed again, as then she knew she had to hide herself from both boys. She ran straight for the Queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got to get that Baby!" Marvelous hissed, as he saw a Girl with long Brown straight hair, with a black robe with a spear by her side, she was also running after the Queen, Marvelous smirked as she looked kinda cute. Don looked over her shoulder, as he also saw the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Luka could see a shortcut, as she took it. But when she looked over her shoulder, she saw that the man with the red coat with the boy with the orange curly hair was following her. "I Hate boys." Luka said, as she fastened her pace. Luka immediately stopped when she almost fell off a cliff which was at least twice the size of the Palace deep. She looked over to her left as she saw the Queen holding the crying Boy, Prince Sage, she saw her too and then the Queen tripped. "NO!" Luka screamed, as she ran straight for the Queen. The two men followed her as well, they had a sword and gun, and Luka was surprised they didn't make a move yet to hit or shoot her.

Luka then grabbed a hold of the baby's hand, as the queen lost hold. She fell straight to her death. Luka could hear the Queen screams, but it faded, then she heard…

_THUMP._

Luka pulled the crying Prince Sage up into her lap. As she did, a Sabre was sliced to her throat. It was the man with the red pirate coat and the man with the orange curly hair. Luka snarled.

"Give me the boy" The man with the black hair commanded. Luka laughed.

"Like I would give him to you." Luka sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. Her butt was only a few inches on falling to her death. "You should. Since it's obvious you're at my mercy." The man said.

Luka scoffed. "Who said I was at your mercy? The Queen? She's DEAD. Besides, what are you two? Her secret guard's or something?" Luka asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvelous was really getting aggravated with the cute girl in front of him, which was totally his type. But, of course, Don had to ruin his mojo.

"He said it! You are just a wicked thief!" Don threatened. Marvelous used his other hand to back up Don, to tell him he needs to shut up.

The girl laughed evilly. "Why thank you. I am a thief. Now if you excuse me-"she said as she tried to get up, but Marvelous interrupted her as he used his foot to push her back down, which made her almost fall off the edge. The Prince Sage was sobbing into the cute girl's shoulder, as he didn't know who she was. "What's your name?"" Marvelous asked, tilting his head to one side, as he put his gokaigun aiming at the girl's head. The girl smirked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think you're an interesting person." Marvelous said, trying to sneak his way into seeing what her name is.

The girl rolled her eyes, as if she isn't impressed. "Luka. Luka Millfy" The girl said, as she tightened her grip on the baby prince. Marvelous smiled.

"Name's Marvelous. Captain Marvelous." Marvelous said, not lowering his gokaigun. He could hear, that Don was getting a little annoyed. "His name is Hakase."

"Don. Dogoier he means." Don corrected. Luka smirked. "I liked Hakase."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka was already planning her escape. She was planning on jumping. She has gotten a parachute in the back pocket of her shorts. She waited at the right moment.

"Now…give the Prince up." Marvelous said, as he pushed the sabre near her neck deeper, which made little blood come running out. Luka smiled. Now.

"Never!" She hissed, as she back flipped off the cliff.

"No! Let's get her!" Marvelous yelled as he morphed, into some suit, Don did the same. She quickly had pulled the parachute out of her back pocket and clicked the red button. A parachute had clicked around her waist and chest, as she clutched the boy hard to her chest. He wasn't squirming away as if he did, he knew he would die like his mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvelous was already hooked on the new girl, Luka. All he needed to do now was try to make her on his team. He knew she was his next teammate to be added.

"AHH!" Don screamed at the top of his lungs. Marvelous grabbed Don's wrist, and pulled him closer. He then had his gokaigun and shot at the parachute. The parachute completely fell apart. Marvelous smirked, as he landed safely on the ground, with him changing into Jetman. Don didn't even know he switched keys. Marvelous unmorphed, and he heard Luka's screams as then he catched her bridal style.

"Let me go!" Luka screeched, as she tried to squirm out of his reach. Marvelous had let her go, but then he grabbed the collar of her shirt. He put his gokaisabre up to the little slice on her neck that he made. He walked to the wall of the cliff, and put her there, where she can't go anywhere.

"This isn't how you treat a lady…is it?" Luka coughed putting both her hands up in surrender, as then Marvelous realized the baby was gone. "WHERE'S THE BABY?" Marvelous exclaimed, as he let her go, as he looked around, and saw the Don was gone too.

"Hakase!" Both yelled in unison, as they ran together to find Don. They both found Don, holding the prince, looking everywhere. Luka sighed. "What the hell is your partner doing?" she asked him. Marvelous did a face-palm. "I do not know…" He responded.

"Hey Hakase dude! Give me the baby!" Luka yelled, as she jogged up to Don. Don then put Prince Sage behind his back who giggled. "The baby said he wanted to find his dead mother." Don responded.

Luka glared. "A 3-year-old can't talk at the age of 3." She snapped, trying to reach the baby prince, who Don raised him high enough, where she can't reach. Luka started to get angry, and she elbowed him straight in the gut. Don let go of Prince Sage, who Luka was about to catch him, but then Marvelous jumped over her, and grabbed him.

"Hey!" Luka hissed in astonishment. "Loser" Marvelous teased. "You should join us." He added.

"Why should I-" Luka started to say, but then there was a rumble as if an earthquake started.

The floor beneath Luka's feet had separated automatically, and she screamed.

She immediately fell hard down into the small hole, but then a something grabbed her wrist. It was Marvelous.

"Hold on!" Marvelous yelled, as he tried pulling her up. "I wasn't planning to let go!" Luka yelled back, as she had her other hand hold unto Marvelous's hand who his hand fell to hers. Both were locked together as then Marvelous pulled her up, and she used her feet to pull herself up. Don was holding Baby Prince Sage, as he was shocked. Right when Marvelous pulled her up, the earthquake stopped, and the hole had reunited with itself. But Marvelous pulled her up to much as she directly landed right on top of him. Both stared at each other for a good minute till Luka pushed herself off of him.

She sat on a rock with breathing heavy, trying to realize what just happened. Don was the first to sp-eak.

"Are you okay, Marvelous?" Marvelous snickered.

"Im fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka was still flabbergasted, as she was just rescued by a man her age that she didn't even know.

"Why…? Why did you do that? You could of died trying to save me..?" Luka chuckled nervously, as she clutched her knees close to her chest. Marvelous smiled.

"That's what pirates do if they believe someone is worth saving for." Marvelous responded, as his and Luka's face was all dirty, as so was Don and Baby Prince Sage.

Luka chuckled, as all three of them stood up. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps.

"Well…Well...Well…Good job Luka. Let's get these two Pirates down." Said a random voice. It was Lexi.

She was followed by two other men, big men with swords in each. Marvelous pulled out his mobirate.

"Don! Run!" Marvelous yelled back, as then Don ran for his life with Prince Sage over his shoulder. Marvelous then morphed. Lexi ordered one of the two men to follow Don, who followed suit.

"GOKAI CHANGE!

As then, Marvelous got transformed into a spandex suit, with a golden collar, with a main black chest and spandex. He had red with silver boots and gloves. In the middle of his chest was a Jolly Roger Symbol, and his face was covered which looked like a motorcycle helmet that was shaped like a pirate hat.

"GOKAI RED!"

Luka pulled out her spear, as she headed towards Marvelous. Lexi smirked. But then, Luka turned around and faced Lexi, her back facing Marvelous, and her spear straight at Lexi and her guard.

"What are you doing?!" Lexi hissed through her teeth, as she gripped harder on her bow and arrow.

"No. One. Touches. The. Pirate." Luka hissed back at her sister, as she too gripped harder on her spear. Marvelous smiled, as he gotten his charm on her. He pulled out a similar mobirate and a yellow pirate ranger key. "Hey Luka." He called out, as he threw the things at her, who turned around and catched them in her free hand. She smirked. "Say Gokai change, then Gokai yellow" He added. Luka did a low chuckle.

Luka did the same movement as Marvelous and Don did.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Luke got transformed into a spandex suit, with a golden collar, with a main black chest and with a skirt spandex. She had golden yellow with silver boots and gloves. In the middle of her chest was a Jolly Roger Symbol, and her face was covered which looked like a motorcycle helmet that was shaped like a pirate hat, and her design was still different from Marvelous's and Don's.

"Bring it on"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don was running for his life, as he then looked behind him, as he saw the huge man was gaining up on him. "Crap. I gotta morph." He whispered. He looked around and see that there was a little black cave. He knew he could barely go in there, but it was a risk, that he had to take. He crouched real low as he fit right through the cave. Prince Sage giggled as he was started to slobber all over Don's shoulder."Ew gross!" Don whined, as he sat the boy prince down, as he saw that the man was trying to get in.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Don then got morphed, and he pulled out his gokaigun. He then started shooting at the man, who stepped back. Don ran straight through the man as he tried to slice the man, who he punched Don down with one hand. The man finally fit into the little cave, as he saw something moving. He quickly grabbed for it, as it was only a little tarantula. "GAH!" the man screamed, as then he felt something huge grab his head. A mother tarantula. Don smiled.

Prince Sage came wobbling out of the cave smiling.

"That's my boy!" Don exclaimed, as he then started to run back to his Captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi chuckled under her breath, "Sounds like I have to kill you first."

"Not if I do." Luka shot back, as she swirled the gokaisabre around her right hand, as her gokaigun was laying against her shoulder (like she usually does).

As then, both sisters came rushing at each other. But Lexi had another plan. She then had turned around, as then the man behind her had slammed Luka straight to the ground, unmorphed. She fell. Still.

Marvelous's eyes went wide in shock. "You cheated! You aren't a woman of your word!" Marvelous screamed, as he tightened his grip on his gokaisabre and gokaigun.

"Who said I was?" Lexi chuckled. As she made the bigger man come rushing at Marvelous. Marvelous was mad. The man drove a punch at Marvelous, who swiftly dodged it and slashed his gokaisabre straight through the man in one swift movement. The man kept trying to grabe Marvelous, but then marvelous shot him right in the gut about a few times as then he fell to the ground. Still. Lexi was dumbfounded.

"You'd you do that?! That was my last survivor!" Lexi screeched, as she then held a gun behind her back. as she was planning to shoot him when she caught him off guard.

Both charged at each other, Marvelous had his gokaisabre in front of him, as his gokaigun was shooting at Lexi who kept swiftly dodging the bullets. The swords clashed, as then Lexi kicked Marvelous right in the shin, as he fell backwards. Lexi smirked. She took the chance. Lexi then pulled out her gun and shot straight at Marvelous. But something jumped straight in the way of the bullet.

"NO!"

But it wasn't Marvelous who got hit. It was Luka.

"LUKA!" Marvelous and Lexi screamed together in unison. Luka fell to her knees. As she smirked one last time and finally she was gone forever.

As then Don, came rushing in as then he sliced through Lexi's heart. Marvelous then was too shocked as he fell to his knees. "No! I can't die like this!" Lexi breathed, as she looked down and saw the sabre straight through her heart. She then fell. Just like her sister. Don took out his sword from the dead Lexi.

Don ran for Marvelous. His face was red, as Don saw that Marvelous was towering over Luka.

"Don't die…Don't die…Don't die…"Marvelous breathed, as he kept shaking Luka's shoulders.

"Marvelous…" Luka breathed, smirking.

Prince Sage had then kept wobbling towards them. He touched Luka's hand.

"Hey kid. Sorry I kidnapped ya." Luka apologized. Prince Sage started to drop tears. Don picked him up.

"Don't die. I thought you were that Tough girl type?" Marvelous teased, but he was trying to make her forget that she wouldn't and WON'T die. Luka smiled weakly.

"Just make sure Prince Sage gets home quickly…" She finally said. Her hand went still. Marvelous then started to hug her to death.

"No...even if I just met you…I know I am destined to make you a Pirate." Marvelous said, as then he layed her down gently. "Let's move. I heard that the king is at the village." Marvelous sniffed, as he kept walking. Don was astounded.

"What about-"

"I said come on. Navi is at the end of the cliff."

"Okay…"

As then, Prince Sage then waved goodbye to Luka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay…We're at the village, Bird. Find the king." Marvelous demanded. Navi sighed.

Don was trying to calm down Prince Sage as he knew that he was about to reunite with his Father.

Navi then guided Marvelous and Don to a huge tent that was the only one with all the colors.

"This is it. Watch out for guards I will stay out here." Navi said.

Marvelous and Don went into the tent with Prince Sage.

"_INTRUDERS! GET THEM_!" Said King Edward, as he saw Marvelous and Don. But both of them looked calm. But then the one with the orange curly hair had then pulled out a very familiar boy. His son.

"_Son! Stop!_" King Edward halted, as he stopped his gaurds. The other man then edged his son towards him. Prince Sage then started to walk, slowly, to his dad. As then King Edward looked up, both of them where gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! What's our next adventure, Captain Marvelous!" Don exclaimed, as both of them where starting to walk into the abandoned desert.

"To find the greatest treasure in the universe."

"Oh."

Then Navi heard something, Then saw something.

"Guys! Behind you!"

Marvelous scoffed, "Shut up Bird."

"I'm serious! Hakase!"

"I'm listening to Marvelous."

"JUST FREAKIN LOOK BEHIND YOU GUYS!" Navi screamed at the top of her lungs. Both Pirates looked behind them, as then nothing was there.

"There's nothing there. Navi" Don responded. Both turned back and walked.

"Just one more time!" Navi pleaded.

As then Marvelous and Don both looked behind them, as then they saw a person. Particularly, a feminine shape. Marvelous's whole jaw went dry. Don rubbed his eyes as if he was dreaming. The feminine girl walking their way was…

Luka.

"Luka?" Marvelous breathed. He never thought he would say that name again.

"The one and only." Luka said. Her left side of her shirt was all bloody from the shot. "I walked back to the village like a few minutes after y'all. The clinics fixed me up. But they offered me new clothes but I declined." Luka explained, as she made it up to them. Marvelous couldn't believe his eyes.

Both their jaws was literally down to the floor.

"What? Never seen a girl survive a bullet before?" Luka asked, as if it was nothing.

"But.." Don flabbergasted. Marvelous interrupted.

"You're alive. Impressive. Just one question." Marvelous asked. Luka groaned.

"What?" she snapped, as if she was tired of talking to him.

"Why did you take that bullet for me?"

"Because you saved me. I owed you one."

"I lived though. You almost didn't." Marvelous glared playfully at her. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Can I join or not?" Luka asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Marvelous and Don smiled. "Here" Marvelous said, as he threw her the same Mobirate and yellow Pirate ranger key.

"I think I am going to start to like Yellow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it! The next gokaiger you have to wait and see for the next chapter!

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. The Event

Chapter 3: The Event

This time I haven't given you a hint on who's going to be next on joining my version of the gokaiger's but you might have an idea who one of the PAIRINGS will be…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 months later…_

The three pirates, where all walking in the town called Athrea. It was a big village around the south of Japan(I made up the name, the town isn't real). Captain Marvelous was looking around the stores, seeing if anything or anyone interests him. Don kept going into his own little world, and kept bumping into people, and kept apologizing every time. Luka was a little far back from the two, looking at jewelry with admiration. The clerks looked at her is if they thought she was a catch. Marvelous smirked.

"Hey thief, get up here! I'm too tired for to pay for jewelry that you will steal."

Luka scoffed. "Who said that I stole anything?"

Marvelous snapped his fingers, ordering Don to search through Luka's new yellow pirate jacket. Navi was flying over-head, snickering. Don gulped silently, as he was about to put his fingers on her waist, which was where her pockets where at. Luka was going to slap him right out of his misery, even if she was the newcomer.

Right when she was about to slap him, and Don was about to touch her…

"_Welcome to the 20__th__ annual Man vs. Man combat challenge! I am your host, Sky Hank!" _An announcer called, as he stood on a huge stage, with behind him which looked like a huge combat platform.

Marvelous turned his head around to look at his new interesting spot. He smirked. Luka and Don went up beside him, Luka on his left, and Don on his right.

Luka smirked, without looking at Marvelous. "I think it's a sword battle."

Marvelous smiled at her, looking straight at her. "This is going to be interesting. Better than you slapping Don outside the head."

Don gulped. "I am just grateful that something DID come up."

"_Okay! To start something off, we have our combat winner!" _ The host Sky Hank explained excitedly.

Don gasped. "I heard this guy was one of the most professional swordsman's in the world!

Luka and Marvelous switched glances. Both then laughed their heads off.

"I doubt it." Luka knodded.

"If this John…"

"Joe"

"If this Joe whatever thinks he's so tough, he should come fight me."

Marvelous shook his head.

"He wouldn't think you're a challenge. But he probably think I would." Luka gawked, and crossed her arms. Don was surprised that Luka didn't say another word. He knew that she knew that Marvelous was right. All guys think girls are wimps, exception of without Luka, but if you do know her, it's a whole different ball game.

As then, the host had stepped aside, and a guy maybe the same age as Marvelous, came out. He had on a Tight Black V-neck shirt, a Black leather jacket, with pants that where rolled up and boots. To Luka, he had good face, but he had long hair that was in a pony tail that went down to his waist.

Luka smiled, and cocked her head to one side. "He isn't that bad with looks. Better then you two."

Marvelous sniffed with a bit of jealousy. Don tried not to get into the conversation. Marvelous crossed his arms and cocked his head to his left side, which leveled with Luka, but he kept facing the stage.

"I don't get why he's supposed to be your type." Luka smirked.

"Who said that he was my type? I just said that he is ok." She snapped.

Marvelous rolled his eyes, as he went back to his normal position.

"_Okay to get everything started, I will pick one man from the crowd to challenge him!" _ Tom Hanks exclaimed into the microphone. Don was getting nervous.

Don learned that when someone was choosing someone from the crowd, they would usually pick someone who probably didn't know how to fight. According to him, he only got recruited was because he could track, clean and fix anything. Marvelous didn't see his fighting skills yet, and Don was scared that if he did, he would surely be kicked out. He looked at the corner of his eye, that Both Marvelous and Luka exchanged glances when the announcer said, _"I will pick one man from the crowd to challenge him!". _Don sighed.

"He's probably going to pick me."

Luka smirked and walked over to Don, He stiffened up.

"Cheer up, rookie. You never know. He might pick a guy that's even more uncoordinated than you. So you might never know." Don rolled his eyes, but then gawked, "Hey! I'm not uncoordinated!"

Marvelous chuckled. "She's actually right on this one."

Don never said a word after that.

As then, the announcer came on the edge with the microphone on one hand, and looking very carefully with the crowd, he locked eyes with someone. _Marvelous._

" _I PICK YOU! The guy with the long red pirate coat! You will be challenging the high and mighty swordsman master of Japan!"_

Marvelous smirked as he gave a glance at his crew members, as he walked up the stage.

Luka stepped closer to Don, crossing her arms. "He better win this one. If he doesn't, it will be one hell of a laugh when we leave."

Don did nothing but smile at that one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvelous got sent back into a room where to apparently get dressed to fight the man. He snickered. "This is going to be so easy. Hopefully I don't get sent on my ass." There was a white T-shirt, and Red training pants. "Am I only going to wear _these?" _Marvelous sighed, as he did what he had to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvelous stepped out, to reveal that the man he was going against wore the same thing. He looked over to his right, to see the crowd. Everyone was cheering, but not for him. The only two who didn't was his crew mates, Luka and Don both where smart-asses and give him a thumbs-up. Marvelous secretly gave them the middle finger. He saw at the corner of his eye that Luka was actually encouraging him, but just not when he's looking. He's growing on her.

"_Let's get this fight starting! Whoever wins will be the new combat master!" _ Tom Hanks announced, as he stepped into a mat which was a long ways from the battle stage.

The other man was maybe half an inch shorter than marvelous, but he cracked his knuckles, and he shot a glare at Marvelous. Marvelous did the same, as he knew then that it was _on._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man swung a kick at Marvelous. He ducked when the kick tried to make contact. While marvelous was going to swing a lower kick, the man saw his eyes, and he jumped over the kick. Both men jumped back from each other. Marvelous put his fists in front of his face, karate style, the man copied his moves. Marvelous smirked, as he saw that the man was getting ready to punch at Marvelous's left side, by his abdomen. Marvelous flipped over the attack, as he swung his left leg out, which contacted with the man's back. The man stumbled forward, but he watched himself, and he went back into his normal position as Marvelous did the same. The crowd was starting to grow wilder. They thought this man might have his final challenge. Marvelous thought about this while he was planning his next attack.

This time, Marvelous went in for the first attack, as he faked a left punch, and swiftly changed positions as he punched the man in the rleft side of his abdomen. The man cried in pain, as he fell down on his back, hard. Everyone went silent. The man flipped back up without his hands, smirking. Marvelous smiled. The man did a lightning fast move, as he swinged his fist right at the side of Marveous's face. Marvelous stopped his blow at mid-way, only inches away. He maneuvered the man's arm clock-wise direction and pushed it back with his other hand. The man back-flipped away from Marvelous, and did some weird move that he didn't even think or see of his whole life. Marvelous started to get interested.

"What's your name?" Marvelous asked both their faces only inches away, as he swung a fist at the man, who did the same as what Marvelous did to him, a few seconds ago.

The man scoffed. "You're just a coward from across the country. Who can have some good few moves." Marvelous rolled his eyes, as he knew it was true, but at least he knew it.

"True. But in my opinion, you could be pretty useful as one of my crew mates." The man laughed.

"Who said that I can join your team? You don't even know my name. I don't even know your name."

"My name is Captain Marvelous. I have an annoying robotic bird named Navi. I have two crew members, Don Dogoier, and Luka Millfy. I am a wanted pirate as do does my crew. Now spill it." Marvelous snapped, as he went back into his usual karate move.

"Well…no one knows my name. But me."

"Well I will be the first one to know this name. Can't a man trust another?"

The man smirked. "If you really want to know.." as he faked kick Marvelous, who pretended to get hit by hit.

"Yeah…"

"Joe. Joe Gibken."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As of a result, Luka yawned. She saw that after an hour of fighting, that all they really are doing Is faking. Marvelous would of just ended it by now, since he is such a cowardly lazy-ass bastard. She elbowed don right in the ribs.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Their faking. Either Marvelous planned this all along, or their talking and don't want to stop."

Don tried to look more closely, but it looked as the same as when they started.

"Look at their moves, and body movements. You can't fight the same person over an hour, and still have energy if you fought as hard as you could. Besides the little hits that man is giving at him, I am sure Marvelous would surely take him down by now." Don smiled.

"So you're defending him?"

"I hate to say this, But I guess I am."

"For once…"

"Only because I am tired of standing here, I rather be back in Jail and escape rather than look at my new captain who's faking his fight for his own imagination."

Don cocked his head to one side, and crossed his arms. "I guess if you look hard enough, it does look like their faking it. It looks like their only barely touching eachother." Luka slapped him right outside the head."Ouch! what was that for?"

"For you almost touching me, where if you did, your ass would be shining my boots so hard that your own misery was better." Don gulped as he shut his mouth, as if he did, hell would surely take him in as a desert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you fight people every week?" Marvelous asked.

"Because I have nothing better to do. I used to work in the Armada Air forces, but when my older partner, Sid Sempai had got killed trying to save me, with the exception of me trying to kill a pile of young kids, I fled. I get paid. But not much. I bet shining a Tyrant's shoes would be better than doing this. I want to be my good swordsman skills in use. Might even fall in love" Marvelous gulped as he hesitated, as he thought about Luka. _Falling in love…_

"I can offer you a place in my crew. As the new Blue Pirate ranger." Marvelous asked changing the subject, as he smirked.

Joe stopped. Right when he was going to 'finish him off.'

Marvelous sat up, as he snapped his fingers. Luka and Don smiled deviously, as Don threw a mobirate in Marvelous's hands, as Luka threw a blue Super Sentai pirate key. Marvelous had the mobirate in his left hand, and the key in his right. He held them out in front of Joe. Joe gulped nervously. He looked at the offer, then at Marvelous. He did this a couple more times. He saw at the corner of his eyes, that the crowd was silent. Dead silent. He was surprised that even his old friend, Tom Hanks didn't say a word. But he knew in his heart what was better. He took the mobirate and ranger key. Marvelous smiled.

Luka and Don give each other a high-five, but after, Don was rubbing his hand, in disgust on how hard he did it. The crowd had left in disgust, only revealing Marvelous, Don, Luka and Joe.

"Blue was always my favorite color."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you guys liked it!

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. Shopping is a pleasure

Chapter 4: Shopping is a pleasure…

Kind of not hard if you look really closely that there is only two more rangers to get over with than I will do one more chapter to start off doing fanfics for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! I wanted to get the past done so in the future fanfics it will be much easier.

Btw, if you noticed that there was a Sky Hanks and Tom Hanks, their brothers. Sky Hanks was just the announcer, and Tom Hanks was the one to do the rest. Just so you don't get confused.

* * *

_3 months later…_

Marvelous was getting _very _tired on walking. But still, Navi said that the ship wasn't done yet till maybe another 3 months. Marvelous knew he had to think of something.

Don and Navi where talking all about ships and stuff, while Luka and Joe where talking about swords. To Marvelous, he was the one leading the team. He decided to go to a big city, where there's cars and stuff, because he was already getting tired with walking.

"Hey! I've decided that we will go to a big city around the center of Japan. I am too lazy to walk anyone and anymore." Marvelous announced, not taking his eyes off of in front of him. Luka and Joe knodded, and went back to talking, as Don and Navi sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next morning…_

Everyone was acting all civilian like as they reached their final destination. Everyone but Marvelous and Navi sighed in relief, and they all fell to their knees and pretended to kiss the hard pavement. To Marvelous, he rolled his eyes. Joe scoffed.

"Where we going now? Marvelous?"

Marvelous smiled. "Shopping." Luka's eyes shot up as her whole face went up like a lightbulb.

"Did you just say, _shopping?"_

"Yes I did." Luka jumped up and down.

"Hallelujah!" She said, putting her hands in the air. Marvelous rolled his eyes. "But not for clothes or Jewelry."

Luka stopped. "Damnit!" She cursed loudly, stomping her foot down. Don giggled, which received a slap in the back of the head from Joe, to tell him to shut up. Marvelous ordered, as he lead the team to mall where all the popular stores where at. Marvelous kept going past clothes and Jewelry stores, pulling Luka by the arm, for to make her keep going, with her pouting like a baby dog. Joe kept silent, with his arms crossed, getting a lot of looks from girls, good looks actually. To Joe, he was very oblivious and wasn't paying attention to all of the girls. Don was flabbergasted.

"Joe-san, don't you see all these good looks from girls? I think you're popular here."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to fall in love. Now I got a new mission to do. Get the greatest treasure in the universe. Right Marvelous?"

"Oi! About the Greatest Treasure in the universe I mean."

Joe smirked. "See?" Don raised an eyebrow.

"Well what about falling in love?" Don asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Joe looked over at Marvelous to see his answer as well. Marvelous had let go of Luka's arm which she literally sprinted to a nearby Jewelry store. Marvelous sighed. Joe and Don just blinked in his direction.

"I don't know."

Joe and Don exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. They knew something was up. Big time.

The three boys had to hunt down their yellow gokaiger, which took like half an hour, in a store where there was all DVD'S, MP3 players, phones, Toys, and many other stuff, in just one little store. Marvelous sighed in relief as he found her dark brown straight hair.

"Luka…We are here to shop _together_. Not separated out." Marvelous commanded, his arms crossed over his chest, hovering over his sweet little devil yellow super sentai. Luka pouted.

"Can't we just shop in here? I think Joe and Don like this store as well." Luka mentioned, pointing to where Joe was looking at ancient Samurai Swords, and Don was by the computers. Marvelous sighed.

"I guess…." Marvelous said. He was going to ask her something else, since it was only them too where she was at, but a lot of people where coming towards that place they were doing. Right when he was about to speak…

"_Welcome people of all ages! My name is…none of your concern right now…but I would like you to represent my brand new project I have been working on when I was in America!"_ A Person exclaimed, as they were making a crowd of people already. Surprisingly, it took the attention of Joe, Don and Luka. Which kind of made Marvelous kind of mad, but he got over it when the person exclaimed even more.

"_I would then acknowledge that I was a huge fan of the American version of Super Sentai, Power Rangers, and of course, Super Sentai!_" The person exclaimed, as they were by a jewelry case, where it was covered by a big silk cloth, so that no one can take a head look at the person's new project. It took the attention of people passing by as well, but it was time to reveal.

"_It's time to reveal my brand new project! I call it the Gokai Cellular Morpher!" _The Person exclaimed, as they then pulled out the silky red cloth. Everyone, even the gokaigers where surprised. It was a morpher that had a golden,black and silver trim. Next to it was a silver ranger key (You can tell who's next to join). Marvelous's eyes went big as no other. "It can't be…" He mumbled under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As then rangers was leaving the mall, at least everyone had at least one thing to take back with them. But it was only Marvelous who didn't have an item. He was still thinking about how that man gotten to make a new Mobirate. Or it is supposed to be called that Gokai Cellular Morpher? To Marvelous, for once in his life he was actually astounded. Maybe he was an enemy? He did say that he was a fan of Super Sentai, and some other crazy show that he said. Just what was his name?

Joe was the first to notice that Marvelous was more thinking than talking with the other rangers.

"What's wrong with you, Marvelous? You seem…'out of it'?" Joe asked his captain. All Captain Marvelous did was shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking about that man who made that new Mobirate. Or technically the Gokai Cellular Morpher. He also had a _silver _ranger key! I have to figure out how he did it." Marvelous determined himself, which to Joe, he really didn't care.

Joe sighed, and looked over to his left to reveal that Luka, Don and Navi where all having fun with each other. "It seems as if we are all having a good teamwork. But since you only have a pink pirate ranger key left, I don't think that guy would like it. Maybe he knows who we are, even if we are wanted pirates by the Armada air forces." Joe explained, half guessing. Marvelous just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…but did you know that they really are called the Zangyack Empire, but mostly everyone calls them the Armada Air Forces?" Marvelous tested Joe's knowledge, seeing if he did or not.

"Actually I didn't. Remember the Hanks brothers had kept me literally in a rock. I am surprised that I didn't quit any sooner."

Marvelous nodded in agreement.

"True."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Marvelous had sneaked out to go back to that store. He came back extra early to be the first customer to get in the store. He told the rangers he was going to go for a walk, but they all knew that he was coming over here. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the guy was whistling while carrying keys. Marvelous noticed that he was close to his age, maybe even younger. Marvelous had to know about this guy.

Right when he changed the closed sign, to open, Marvelous made a run for it to the now opened door.

He opened it up, with the man brightened up.

"Hi! You're very early! I barely have any people come in! They only came in yesterday was because that of my newest project!"

Marvelous went straight for the point. "How'd you make that Gokai Cellular Morpher?"

The man gulped loudly. "Why do you want to know?"

Marvelous growled silently, as he pulled out his mobirate.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Marvelous transformed into his gokaiger suit.

"GOKAI RED!"

The man fell backwards unto the floor, gawking in astonishment. He was geeking all over the place. It was a good thing that Marvelous had a helmet on, because his eyes where literally falling off the floor.

"OH MY GOD! This is amazing! I've morphed-" The man exclaimed, stopped when he realized he almost gave away his secret. Marvelous immediately grabbed the boy his shoulders, and pulled him to the wall.

"You morphed into that morpher already?! Damnit!" Marvelous cursed loudly, he cursed when he dropped the man back to his feet. The man gulped loudly again.

"I'll tell you how I got the morpher. I was chosen to be it…actually." Marvelous looked back up again.

"Speak."

"Well…It all started when I was walking on the beach…"

_Flashback…_

"_What a beautiful day!" The man exclaimed excitedly, as he was walking all proudly. He was walking on the side of the sandy beach. He saw all families playing with each other in the water, and he saw that some kids where making small sandcastles. When he was about to go in the water…_

"_WATCH OUT! SSHHAARRKK!" Someone screamed out. The man looked out to reveal he saw a light gray fin sticking up from the water, circling a particular little young girl._

"_ELIZABETH!" The mother of the younger girl screamed, as she wanted to jump back into the water, but if she did, she would end up like her daughter. The man knew he needed to save her. He could see that she had a whole life ahead of her, and he didn't want to see that a stupid dumbass shark was going to ruin that for her. The man planned to jump in the water, and swam deep into the ocean to grab the girl by the legs and pull her down and swim back unto shore before the shark could attack her or him._

"_Don't worry! Im coming!" The boy yelled, as he dived straight into the ocean. He swam straight towards the girl,as he knew he was going to replace the girls life with his. _

_The man swam so deep and fast, but so silent for the shark to not near his movements. He tried to look up, to reveal that the shark was getting closer. The man shot straight up, and at just the right time. The man grabbed the girl by the leg at the right moment and pulled her down, which made the shark miss his attack. The man shot up for breath, as he only had a few seconds to see that the shark was mad. Pure mad. He tried to punch and kick the large fish, but it was no use. The shark swiftly swam to the side of the man's right side of the abdomen, and took a bite. _

_He blacked out._

_To be continued…_

"What is this supposed to mean?" Marvelous asked, wondering.

The boy sighed. "It's how I got chosen…now listen."

_Continuing of Flashback…_

_The man felt as if he was on a cloud. He then was in the middle of which looked a roman over-hang. As he looked around, he realized that he was being watched by three old dark haired men. The Man then had finally found out it was the three deceased rangers, Burai(Dragonranger), Naoto Takizawa(TimeFire), and Mikoto Nakadai(Abarekiller). He knew that if he geeked out, they would probably leave. He wondered why they were here anyways._

"_Welcome…Earthling. I am Mikoto Nakada, known as AbareKiller. I am along sides with Burai known as the DragonRanger, and Naoto Takizawa known as TimeFire. We are here today to give you powers that where never known to exist. We've been looking all over earth, and we usually always lead back to you. You're bravery to save a young girl from losing her life, is just what we need."_

_The man gulped in astonishment, as he kept listening to the his most three top favorite sixth rangers. He looked over to see Buari and Naoto, who had just nodded in agreement. Only them two was in their ranger suits, but Mikoto was able to be in his human form._

"_We each specifically will give you our ranger keys. With the exception of the brand new Silver Pirate Ranger Key. We want you to have this brand new Gokai cellular Morpher. Along this way, you will run into four main people, who will be next to your side to go against the Zangyack Empire."_

_The man gulped lightly, "Do you mean the Armada air forces?"_

_Mikoto rolled his eyes. "Whatever your new lazy-ass of a generation call it. Then yes."_

_The man nodded, as he was staring at the 4 new keys, especially the Silver Pirate Ranger key, and morpher that was in his hands. As he looked back up, he noticed that the three deceased rangers where gone. He blinked twice again, and he realized he was in a hospital bed, and he felt a tremendous pain into his right abdomen. But he noticed in his hands where the 4 ranger keys and the Gokai Cellular Morpher._

"_No way…" The man breathed, as he sat up. He smiled._

_End of flashback…_

"When I fully recovered from the attack, I couldn't wait, so I opened up this store. Ever since yesterday, I waited for about a few years till my store got known. After that, I told myself to explore and tell everyone about my new project, which was yesterday. I never thought about meeting four more people to join. But I've only activated the morpher once, which really didn't work out for me since I didn't know how to work it." The boy explained.

Marvelous was actually a little impressed by the boy. He knew he had to add this boy. He might be a little bit of help along the way if he and his team run into any past rangers, or weapons. Even though, he might be a little annoying, and not have a smart as Don or have good fighting skills like Joe and Luka, he might be good with a spear, since it was his own main weapon.

"How would you like to…join my team?" Marvelous sighed, as he leaned against the counter, looking at the boy. The boy looked as if he was waiting for this his whole life.

"Of course! But…" He immediately said, but of course he had to add the 'but' part. Marvelous put his hands in his face, frustrated.

"What?"

"I just can't leave my store all good like this. You guys have to stay here. Or we can use our Megazords or morphers and fight the Armada Air Forces if they are in a different area…"

"Wait..what do you mean by _our_ megazords?"

"Oh! I have my own megazord. It's called the GoZyuJin! Which really, for short I call it the Q-Rex Drill since it really looks like a T-Rex from TimeRanger." The man explained happily. Marvelous was actually getting a little more interested by the new concept.

"I guess it can work out… But only till Navi gets the GokaiGalleon finished. When it's gets done, you better had sold that store." Marvelous forced the words out. The boy jumped up and down in a weird looking way. Marvelous actually forgot something.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Gai! Gai Ikari!" Marvelous rolled his eyes.

"Well…Gai follow me. You need to meet the others."

* * *

Well…it took me awhile to do this chapter…it was actually a little long in my opinion. You know who is the last ranger to join! _Ahim De Famille!_

Just a little reminder…I've said this like a _million_ times but I _really_ need some people bringing in Male rangers for my recent activity on my new series, Power Rangers Ultimate Alliances!

I REALLY need some people! I got all of the female rangers! The form is on my profile to give in an audition!

**I ONLY ACCEPT IN PM(S)!**

**PLZ REVIEW IF WANTING TO SEE THE LAST CHAPTER OF GOKAIGER'S BEGINNING!**

IAMTHEWOLF


	5. Secretive Hiding

Chapter 5:Secretive Hiding

Well… we all know who is the last gokaiger to join! Hope you like it!

This one will be a long chapter as well!

* * *

Luka was about to pull her hair out. All of the guys on her team where basically fighting with each other. All about who is the strongest of the team. She was sitting Indian style her head against a tree, and the robotic bird, Navi was by her.

"Is it ever going to stop? I am seriously regretting on joining this team."

Luka was actually a little surprised that the bird chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Besides you're the only girl of the team, so it's gonna get tough." Navi advised. Luka smirked.

"So you're saying I can set them straight?"

"I guess so. But let them have it. It's entertaining when it gets real."

"It's not real now?"

"Just wait."

Luka looked back up to the male rangers, and Marvelous had Don in a headlock, but Marvelous was getting tackled by Joe, who Joe was getting squashed by Gai, who Don got Gai in a headlock. Luka laughed her head off when all of their faces looked like they were going to kill each other.

She then heard a low voice.

"Psst"

Luka sat up, as she looked behind the tree, there was nothing there. She looked over at the brown/gold robotic bird. "Navi, did you hear that?"

Navi shook her head.

Luka did a low growl, as she got up from her comfortable spot. She looked over the guys, as they all switched positions, but she just rolled her eyes. She walked over to the other side of the palm tree, but nothing was there. She looked around to see if anything was happening in the abandoned desert, but nothing was there but sand and some few palm trees. She laid back down where she was and she closed her eyes to get some rest. Until she heard it again.

"Psst. Up here."

Luka didn't move but she looked up, to reveal a black figure.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. She fell backwards from astonishment. She pouted, but she immediately got up and looked up at the person.

"Who are you?" Luka asked.

"It's none of your concern right now. But I am secretly hiding from someone. I think you are my only hope to getting me away from here. My planet got destroyed, taking my whole species but me." Luka was amazed.

"You're from another planet…as well?" Luka asked her hand over her face, to cover the hot sunrays. She could see that the person did a polite smile.

"So I'm not the only one who came to Earth from another planet?" The person asked. Luka could already tell that this person's voice was a feminine type. _Very._

"Technically, we're all from another planet. Those little wimps over there fighting like kids are from another planet. Except the ginger-haired one. He's from here.

"I can tell." Luka smirked.

"So…why are you hiding up in a tree?" she could hear that the person was sighing shyly.

"Well. This guy is after me. He thinks I am the only one who could get him money, and make him rich. But I know he will only use me. He says he loves me but I know he is faking." The person explained. Luka basically just found out what gender this person is. It was a girl, besides she had a feminine tone, and Luka was _sure_ it wasn't a guy. Unless he was Gay and talked all girly…much to Luka's dismay if it was.

"So basically you just told me you're a girl?" Luka could hear a little mumble from the person, but she knew it probably meant that Luka was right. She then heard a sigh.

"Yes I am…but please just help me get out of here. He knows I am in this abandoned desert. We know this Desert isn't _that_ big. Can't you just please help me? I will surely leave you and your…"She paused as she looked over at Marvelous, Joe, Don and Gai. "Friends when I am sure that I have escaped for good."

"I won't do things for free. I'm a thief for crying out loud. I have to have something in return. Besides me stealing it" Luka objected, crossing her arms.

Luka heard a little jingle, as then she saw a crown that was in the girl's right hand. This crown had all the jewels in the universe all around it. Luka could tell that she _had _to have that crown. Luka's eyes immediately focused on the crown.

"I was the princess of my planet. My parents where the King and Queen, this was my father's crown. Known to be the most expensive on our planet, and anyone would kill each other for it. I will give it to you, if you please help me with getting away." Luka sighed as she looked over at the still fighting boys.

"Deal."

As of right after, Luka felt a tap on her right shoulder. She whirled her head around, to reveal the robotic bird, Navi. Luka sighed in relief.

"You know Marvelous will not be happy with you helping a stranger." She advised.

Luka growled in frustration as she signaled her index finger up at the girl, to tell her she will be right back in couple of minutes. She had grabbed a hold of one of Navi's wings as she walked away from the palm tree, with Navi in hand.

"Why would the hell would you say that, Navi? Did you _see_ that crown? That would be worth over trillions of Japanese Yen! Who said that I was making Marvelous and the others help me?"

Navi chuckled. "Either way, Marvelous will find a way to find out what you're doing. He always does. Even if you where the world's secretive person!"

"That's because he's Marvelous! He wouldn't approve if there was a stick up his ass and we were trying to get it out! He would go the hard way and he would get it out himself! That's Marvelous, Navi. Even though I only have been on this team for half a year. It only takes a day for to know what Marvelous is!" Luka snapped back. She heard a low sigh from Navi, to know that Navi couldn't object anymore.

"Whatever. Just remember to watch you're back."

"Why?" Navi sighed in frustration.

"HE'S MARVELOUS, LUKA! He looks at you every time you're not looking at him or the others! Do you notice how every time a guy talks to you, he is usually the one to take them off of you? Do you notice how every time you go off running in stores, he is the one to search for you? Do you know how he is the last person to go to sleep? He waits until everyone goes to sleep and he snoops around your bag and stuff to see what you have! He is basically _OBSESSED_ with you Luka! It's going to_ kill _you to keep a secretive deal like this!" Navi yelled at the top of her robotic self.

Luka was shocked at the outburst of the little robotic bird. Luka looked down, as she sighed in frustration, crossed her arms over her chest, and walked back to the palm tree. She noticed that the guys where done with their horse-playing. She knew she had to hurry.

"Okay. Hurry down. Just stay behind the tree, until I tell you to follow." Luka yelled softly at the girl. She saw that the girl nodded.

She secretly jumped down the tree, and immediately stood behind the tree. Luka was actually a little shocked. This girl was maybe only 5'5, who had long black curly hair. She had bangs that almost covered her right eye, and she had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dusty old light pink frilly dress, with a white over-coat that was dusty with dirt as well. Luka looked down to see that this girl had on knee-high brown leather boots. Over her shoulder was a light brown satchel, similar to Don's , but Luka could tell that she had important stuff, like the _crown_, maybe some water, and maybe one or two more snacks.

Luka looked behind her to see that the guys were walking over. "Let's go. I am getting sucked out of energy from the sun." Marvelous ordered. Joe smirked. "Or maybe because I beat you." Marvelous snickered.

"Yeah…right." When the four boys where walking away from the palm tree, Luka signaled for the girl to follow. Navi sighed, as she catches up with the male rangers.

Luka sighed as she crossed her arms and looked ahead of her, with the girl by her side. She never thought she would actually be _stalked_ by a guy she only knew for half a year. Maybe it's only because he doesn't trust her. What does Marvelous think that will happen? That she's going to betray him, and kill him in his sleep? Luka could do that, but she actually likes to be in something where people do actually care about her. When she was with her bigger sister, Lexi and the villagers, all they cared about was themselves…Lexi especially. She didn't even care when she used one of her henchmen to kill Luka. Luka felt betrayed but also wanted to kill _herself_ when now Luka has no family members that are alive. She was the only person who their last name was '_Millfy'._ Her parents died from the invasion of the attack of her planet, her youngest sister, Fia, died of Leukemia, while the weakest/smartest member of the team killed her last family member, Alexia Millfy.

"Sounds like you're in deep thought." Luka shot her head up to reveal the girl was looking at her, quizzically. Luka sighed.

"Yeah. Just keep you're-" Luka explained, right when she did, Gai turned around. The girl's and Luka's eyes went wide, as Luka pulled the girl behind her, since Luka was 5'7.

"Come on! Everyone is holding back because of you! I want to get out of this heat!" Gai whined. Luka shot him a death glare.

"Shut up and deal with it." She snapped at him. Gai gulped silently, as he ran to catch up with the others. Luka sighed in relief, as she let the girl go back to her side.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me. I know many people will just runaway and never come back. I was scared to go down of that tree, and when I turn around, he would be there." Luka sighed.

"Just kick him as hard as you could. You will have a head start. That's what I do."

"I can't run that hard…or fast." Luka sighed.

"You really don't like to believe in yourself, don't you?"

"Not if your body won't let you." Luka did a face-palm.

"It really doesn't matter if your body won't let you. If you do whatever you try, and you can't, training is in the matter." Luka explained to the younger girl. Luka can tell she was maybe only 2 years younger than her, especially younger than the guys.

"Luka, who's this?" a voice asked, behind the two girls. Luka's heart jumped into her chest, as both girls whirled around to see a confused Joe Gibken. The girl's eyes where completely astounded at seeing this man, but she did find out who the girl she made a deal with name is.

"Uh…" Luka tried to explain, but her mind went completely blank. As of right then, the girl calmly stood up. She was maybe a foot smaller than Joe. Her head was up to his shoulders.

"Please don't tell on Luka, if that is her name. She is helping me…with a problem. This man is following me, and he thinks I am the answer on getting money, so I runaway at the chance. I ran into this abandoned desert, not knowing the consequences of the desert. After a few days, I went into a palm tree, the same palm tree you, Luka and the others were at just an hour ago. It's where me and Luka made a deal with she helping me get away from the man. I know he is in this desert, because he saw me going in this desert. I said I will get Luka this crown when I know I will fully get away." The girl explained calmly, showing Joe her father's crown.

Joe couldn't speak. First of all, Joe never saw such an amazing girl in his life. He probably felt like what Marvelous felt when he saw Luka. His throat went dry, but he could tell that this girl wasn't lying at all. He knew he had to trust Luka.

"Does Marvelous know about this?" Luka gulped silently.

"No…" Joe sighed in frustration.

"Fine…I will keep it a secret. Just when Marvelous finds out, I will have no mention in this." Joe confessed, crossing his arms over his chest. Luka put her hand over her heart, sighing in relief. The girl smiled, which gave Joe's heart a realization.

"But…how did Luka hide you when Gia kept facing her half the time?"

"She stepped in front of me, since she is a little taller than I am." The girl answered politely. Luka nodded in agreement.

Joe sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A Week later…_

Joe and Luka where getting really close with getting caught. Couple of times was when Marvelous had to walk with Joe and Luka, and the girl had to walk _right behind_ Marvelous so that Both Joe and Luka could see her, but Marvelous couldn't see the girl. To both rangers, they thought it was going through hell. Little did they know, that Marvelous knew all along. He just didn't know why they were just hiding her from him. He was getting really tired of it as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, the rangers had gotten to a small village that was in the middle of the abandoned desert. With Marvelous going to finally speak up.

While the rangers went through the village, and got new water and food, and went back into the heat, was when Marvelous stopped. Both Don and Gai stumbled on him, and Marvelous moved them out of the way, much to their dismay. He completely walked over to Luka and Joe, who both of them where right by each other. Marvelous had a serious face, and Luka and Joe's hearts where beating rapidly, even though they weren't afraid of their captain.

"Move."

Luka was the first to speak. "Why?"

"I know that there is a girl behind you. Both of you. So don't play games with me." Marvelous snapped at her. Luka flinched at his outburst, and looked over at Joe. Joe gulped silently, as he grabbed unto Luka's arm, and pulled him and Luka to the side, to reveal the girl. She was speechless. She never saw the captain straight at the face.

"Why are you hiding away from the man? What did this man ever to do you?'

"It's hard to explain. But I didn't tell Luka or Joe this…(She found out about Joe's name a few days ago) that the man who is after me is the one who destroyed my planet. He has something to control these things with, which they had destroyed and murdered my parent s and friends and all of the people who lived there. Ever since, I wanted to have revenge on him, but I was too scared too." The girl explained silently, like she did with Joe.

Luka and Joe felt like they were dumb as hell. They should've known better that they have been half lied too. Marvelous laughed.

"I never had _anyone_ trick Luka or Joe ever in my life. That's kind of impressive. Also with the fact you have vengeance within you, it will take over when you see him. You might will be a help." Marvelous explained, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

For Luka, she actually did want this girl to join, even though she half tricked her, and she doesn't know her name, she might be able to help her with training, and she wouldn't be the only girl of the team anymore. For Joe, it was the same for Luka, but with another girl of the team, especially when Joe talks to her, his heart beats a mile a minute, and he is sure of what his feelings are, that he has feeling for the new girl. Marvelous sighed, one last time. He looked behind him to reveal a confused Don and Gai.

"We will do a vote. Majority will see if she will join not. Raise your hand if wanting her to join and keep them by your side if you want her to leave." Marvelous announced. Joe and Luka raised their hands, as so did Marvelous. The three gokaiger's looked over at the green and silver rangers, which they exchanged glances, as they then raised their hands. Navi was by Marvelous, on his shoulder Marvelous smirked. The girl had made a smile, a smile that looked like it went from ear to ear. Luka actually for once when she joined the team, smiled, as so did Joe. Marvelous faced the girl, as he pulled out the last Mobirate, and the pink Super Sentai ranger key. He put them in front of the girl's hands, as she gently took them. Luka put a hand on the girls shoulder, smirking. Marvelous smirked.

"Welcome to the team. What's your name, by the way?" The girl smiled as she looked at everyone in particular, then looked back at Marvelous.

"Ahim. Ahim De Famille." Luka then thought of something.

"By the way…Ahim. What is the name of that guy who is going after you?" Ahim sighed shyly.

"Basco. Basco O'Malley."

* * *

Cliffhanger, Eh?! Plus it's the end of the fanfic! If you think you want a sequel, I must have reviewers telling me to make one!

**Hoped you liked it! :)**

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
